


发情期狂躁症

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: OOC预警文不对题无脑PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔曾经标记过但丁，他现在要再标记一次。

　　维吉尔觉得但丁最近有些不对劲。

　　也不是什么大问题，就像吃了枪药一样，整个人围绕在一种奇怪的气场里。平时一些无伤大雅的玩笑现在完全听不进去，甚至有点暴力倾向。

　　“听着维吉尔，把你那些幻影剑挪开，不然我就让你看看什么叫穿肉串。”维吉尔揉着刚被招呼了一拳的鼻梁，看着但丁转身离去的背影，他没有穿那件红色的风衣，背后没有骷髅的装饰，也没有一人高的大剑，维吉尔很少看到弟弟的背影，他才发现但丁有一点驼背。但丁踩着听上去有些刻意的脚步声上楼，身影被楼梯遮挡，消失在维吉尔视线里，他听到但丁声音明显放低的后半句话，“别老拿着阎魔刀在我眼前晃悠，我PTSD。”

　　维吉尔得出第二个结论，但丁现在对魔力反应很排斥，他那些魔具很可能不管用了。这是个打破二人持续许久平局的好机会，趁人之危虽不是他的作风，偶尔破个例也没什么。

　　从魔界回来以后但丁就觉得自己不太对劲，各种方面。他凭空多了很多负面情绪，就像是有人恶意塞进他脑子里不让他过几天舒心日子一样，终于今天维吉尔在洗漱时用幻影剑围成一圈把自己圈在中间时但丁爆发了。

　　他照着那张跟自己一样的脸一拳抡过去。他以为维吉尔会还手，或者直接拔刀两个人打一架，这时候开打自己占不到便宜，魔剑最近不知道为什么不听使唤，明明以自己命名偏偏跟哥哥一样跟自己对着干，就是这两天的事。随着坏心情一同到来的不仅仅是不听话的剑，但丁觉得自己的魔力变得和事务所的老旧电路一样，即使没断电有时也会突然跳个闸，这感觉但丁很熟悉，自分化之后几乎每过几个月这种感觉就会缠上他，崔西给他解释过这是Omega发情期的正常现象，或许因为但丁是半魔人他的情况比较特殊。

　　“你这个应该叫发情期狂躁症。”金发的迷人恶魔一边说着一边拍了拍但丁佝偻着的背，“小男孩终于长大了。”当年堪堪算是毛头小子的但丁被揶揄得只能用指尖撑着额头，然后他叹口气，认命似的扛起叛逆出了门，相比之下发情期给他的麻烦远比定时催债的蕾蒂小得多。

　　现实并没有按但丁脑海里的剧本发展，维吉尔没有和他打起来，而是抱着阎魔刀一副若有所思的样子。

　　无论他在想什么，但丁把脚下的楼梯踩得吱呀作响不断抗议。自己一定会教训他一顿，或许还可以叫尼禄来帮忙。但丁用力甩上房门，假想维吉尔就在门外，猝不及防地被门板拍上了他的脸。

　　还有一个麻烦的问题就是后颈那个十多年没有反应的腺体，但丁手伸到颈后揉搓那个拇指大小的硬块，它在从魔界回来以后开始有些刺痛，起初并不严重，类似吃饭的时候不小心咬到舌头那种程度，但随着负面情绪几乎同步发展，然后以他砸在维吉尔脸上那拳为契机爆发为持续不间断的剧痛。

　　那感觉就像是有什么东西在骨头间的缝隙啃咬自己的神经，再严重的伤但丁都挨过，唯独身体自身的反馈，恶魔之力帮不上什么忙，甚至快速的恢复速度让他始终保持着清醒，连疼昏过去的解脱都得不到。

　　但丁蹬掉靴子上床，蜷成一团用被子裹住自己试图逃避现实，可被子上维吉尔残留的味道让脖子疼得更加厉害。但丁把被子从床上踢下去，才发现自己的床上几乎都是维吉尔的味道，自己身上也是，无声无息间自己已经被他包围，就像那一圈围着他却直到但丁一拳下去都没有伤到自己的蓝色魔力一样。

　　烦躁感并没有随着他自己一个人独处有所减轻，但丁光着脚跳下床，打算去洗个澡让自己窒息一会，至少可以暂时闻不到维吉尔的味道。当他打开门，门外站着维吉尔，他右手抬起应该是准备敲门，手里拿着，好吧，他终于放下了那把恨不得长在他身上的阎魔刀，维吉尔端着一个托盘，里面有一杯水和一板药片。

　　但丁倚着门框歪歪斜斜地站着，把头偏向一边，挑起一边眉毛看向维吉尔，嘴角动了动没有说话，维吉尔看着他，也没说话，但丁后撤一步就要关门，这次门板肯定会拍在维吉尔脸上，他发誓，还能把那杯水泼到他衣服上。

　　“我问过崔西，”维吉尔用脚挡住房门不让但丁把它关上，再受几次刚才那个力道的冲击这扇已经摇摇欲坠的门板就只能在壁炉里和它不知道多少代之前的祖先问好了。“她给了我这个。”

　　但丁这才用食指和中指夹住那板药，背后密密麻麻的单词看得他眼花，上次吃这种强效抑制剂还是自己从孤岛回来，合二为一的护身符嵌进斯巴达大剑，却在但丁心里挖空了同样大小的一个洞，兄弟俩之间的连结被但丁亲手砍断，后颈的腺体传来和现在一样剧烈的疼痛，当时崔西给他吃的就是这种药。但丁用指甲扣开铝膜，把药片直接扔进嘴里，包装不同，味道还是一样苦。

　　维吉尔把托盘向前递，但丁嘴里的药片化了一半，苦涩的味道在嘴里蔓延，他就着唾液硬生生吞下了嘴里的药片，没去搭理维吉尔手里的水。但丁张嘴伸出舌头示意他药已经吃完了，维吉尔没有再在自己面前晃悠的理由。

　　然而他忘记了自己正处于什么特殊阶段。

　　维吉尔曾经标记过但丁，尽管随着他的濒死连结淡化，不代表他可以在属于自己的Omega正处于发情期时和平时一样淡然自若。更何况眼前这家伙完全没意识到自己现在的样子多像是在索吻。

　　维吉尔掐着但丁的脖子把他按倒在地上，后脑勺和地板碰撞让但丁眼前一花，紧接着维吉尔微凉的嘴唇贴了上来，熟悉又陌生的信息素从口腔入侵，但丁鼻腔里满是薄荷的味道，有些呛人。维吉尔和他每次接吻都更像魔剑和阎魔刀在对拼，维吉尔的舌头在但丁的口腔里肆意扫荡，压着但丁刚吃过药还有些发苦的舌根，但丁觉得自己有些喘不过气了，他一手扒着维吉尔架在自己脖子上的手，另一只手拍打他的手臂。维吉尔的信息素在Urizen和V融合后没有原来那么锋芒毕露，像是归鞘的刀，无形中给他持续的刺激。

　　但丁手肘顶着维吉尔胸口，维吉尔终于放开了弟弟那双被他吮吸得红亮水润的唇，让他得到机会大口喘气。那杯水遂但丁的意泼了维吉尔一身，弄湿了他刚洗好的马甲和外套。但丁眯起有些发红的眼睛看着他有些阴沉的脸，露出了这几天对维吉尔的头一个笑容。

　　但丁还是那个但丁，在给维吉尔找麻烦方面他永远乐此不疲，维吉尔抬手解开了马甲的搭扣，动作优雅得像个绅士摘下他的礼帽交给一旁的侍从，维吉尔肩膀向后舒展，厚实的衣服和马甲从他身上滑落到地上发出不小的声音。

　　但丁看着哥哥吹了个口哨，“你竟然穿了两件。”维吉尔穿着贴身的黑色马甲，布料把他宽肩窄腰的身材修饰地很好，尤其凸显他那双本就修长的腿，结实的腿部肌肉紧贴在但丁腰侧，露出的双臂上流畅的肌肉线条让他看起来就像一只蓄势待发的猎豹，性感得要命。

　　但丁不得不说他哥身材真的很辣，他仰视着维吉尔，那张脸上还挂着一如既往的平淡表情，但裤裆里火热的家伙出卖了他，但丁的身体一直在渴望维吉尔，维吉尔也一样，两个人的呼吸越发沉重，维吉尔按在他肩头的手有些颤抖。但丁的脑子告诉他要反抗，Omega被标记过的身体本能抗拒外来的Alpha信息素，他不能背叛标记他的那个人。

　　见鬼，明明就是同一个人。维吉尔拧着眉头再次吻上了但丁的唇，这次的力度和方式都更为粗暴。但丁本能释放出信息素和自己哥哥对抗，清香的草莓味里有些酸涩，跟他成熟外表不符的青涩味道，维吉尔对这个味道不是很满意，这让他想起了曾经为追求力量抛弃了一切的自己，所幸现在醒悟这些还不算晚。

　　“维吉尔，你是把我当成骨头之类能磨牙的东西了吗？”但丁手撑着地板往后挪了一段距离，方便从维吉尔笼罩的空间离开，他需要一段时间的适应才能和维吉尔的信息素和平相处，或者干脆把脖子上那个麻烦的小玩意切了一了百了，他抬手揉着后颈，腺体所在的位置，从维吉尔的视角能清楚的看到圆领衫下那个隐约可见的齿痕。

　　维吉尔的手指有些凉，贴着肚子往胸口前进的过程让但丁想到了爬行类动物，半指手套布料粗糙，让但丁不适地动了动，维吉尔收回手，用牙齿咬住手套边缘，一点点摘掉当前有些碍事的布，眼睛则一直死死盯着但丁，像是在思考从哪里下嘴把但丁撕碎了吃下去。

　　但丁看着维吉尔浅蓝色的眼睛觉得自己硬的更厉害了，他盼望维吉尔给他个痛快的，尽管维吉尔一松手他可能会先找机会溜掉，他的身体已经做好性交的准备，为了他的哥哥，同时也准备好了逃跑的准备，也为了他的哥哥。

　　他握拳控制着自己快脱线的理智忍住不会随时再给维吉尔一拳，指甲刺进掌心留下一排红色的月牙形印记，他的手被按在地上维吉尔用膝盖压着，维吉尔的手指移到他后颈的腺体上，小小的一个肿块，是自己曾经给他留下的纪念。

　　“维吉尔，”但丁用有些颤抖的声音喊他的名字，“维吉尔，Ver！”

　　维吉尔一口咬在但丁的腺体上，同时用身体的重量把他死死压在地板上，但丁光着的脚蹬踏着地面，把维吉尔的衣服踢到更接近门口的地方，维吉尔按住他肩膀的手臂上肌肉抖动着甚至浮现出蓝色的鳞片，但丁脖颈上也出现了红黑色的纹路，两个人重新构建连结的过程并没有想象中那么自然，两股信息素不断交锋，中间还插了一股微弱的信息素从中作梗。

　　红蓝两色的魔力在两人之间碰撞，残留在但丁身上的连结最终败给了维吉尔持续的信息素冲刷，像阳光下的露水一样蒸发不见。但丁因为疼痛发出嘶吼，他眼前出现了幻觉，那座塔上自己一把拉住了维吉尔的手，把他从边缘拽了回来，冲击力让两个人抱成一团滚了几圈。

　　再回过神来但丁发现自己的手被维吉尔握在手里，力气大得把但丁的手腕掐得发红，但丁估计自己恢复能力再快那里也会肿一阵子了。“你是在嫉妒你自己？”但丁挑起半边眉毛，那模样要多少欠揍有多欠揍。被说中了心事的维吉尔没有反驳，他偏头在但丁后颈的新鲜牙印上舔了下，但丁立刻像触电了一样打了个哆嗦，他觉得自己快能靠维吉尔对他的肢体接触就高潮了。

　　“但丁，刚才维吉尔问我什么药能缓解…”崔西的声音出现在楼梯处，随着脚步声逐渐靠近。不用恶魔出众的视力，崔西就能看到两兄弟的亲密交流从她的视角看过去，维吉尔把但丁按在身下，但丁从他肩膀后探出半个头看着自己，表情少见的有些慌乱，维吉尔则像护食的野兽把但丁完全罩住转过头用没有表情的侧脸看着自己，嘴角还蹭了点红。

　　“打扰了，”崔西一步步后退直到后背贴上墙面，“你们最好上床继续，男孩们。”女恶魔留下一句调侃转身离开了，临走还不忘贴心地帮但丁他们把大门关上。

　　“我觉得她说得有道理，”但丁还维持着手肘撑地的姿势偏头看着维吉尔，保持这个姿势让他肩膀有点酸，重点是他觉得自己的裤子快湿透了，Omega的体质让他后面湿得一塌糊涂，他有些迫不及待想让维吉尔进入自己，直到完成标记的最后一步。

　　不管兄弟俩承认与否，崔西和母亲一模一样的脸对他们来说有一种无形的震慑，这让他们终于把主战场转移到了床上，但丁抓着自己的腰带扣把胯下鼓起的一团贴在哥哥大腿上摩擦，维吉尔解开他的腰带把手伸进了被牛仔裤包裹严实的空间，另一只手则搂着弟弟的腰，微凉的手掌从宽松的套头衫下摆伸进去。垃圾食品并没有完全毁掉他的身材，维吉尔心想着，只是需要一些额外的消耗。他捏了捏但丁腰侧的软肉，手指沿着但丁的脊背往上，但丁觉得自己后背像是顶了一把手术刀，稍一用力就能划开自己背后的皮肤，他下意识倒吸一口气，维吉尔趁机把舌头伸进但丁的口腔，莓果的清香从怀里颤抖着的身体源源不断传来。

　　龟头和底下那道敏感的冠状沟被揉搓的感觉让但丁仰头张着嘴像条离水的鱼一样大口喘气，兄长指尖有一层薄茧的手比自己解决的时候爽太多了，维吉尔的体温一直比他低一些，更何况但丁现在就像个火炉一样，体温和性欲不断上升，维吉尔的手指进一步向下，滑过会阴进入了但丁饥渴难耐的后穴。下半身完全被控制的感觉让但丁有些不知所措，尽管他这十几年自娱自乐的次数不在少数，都比不上那只微凉的手随便在自己身上触碰几下。维吉尔刚伸进一根手指，热情的肠壁就把客人团团包围，随着手指小范围的抽送，但丁觉得自己开始进入状态，维吉尔也能感觉到了，他拨开但丁下面那张自主吮吸着手指的小嘴又送进一根手指，弯曲手指按在记忆中但丁体内能让他理智崩坏的敏感点。他们都清楚半魔人不会生病，但丁只是完全了进入发情期，他需要点更剧烈的刺激。

　　但丁抓着哥哥的手臂向下让他继续抚慰自己，维吉尔挑了下眉毛，“想要更多的话，你得自己来争取，你知道规矩。”话语伴着热气侵入但丁的大脑，刻意压低的声音让但丁呼吸一下困难起来，维吉尔知道他一向吃这套，就像对方熟悉自己细微表情背后的含义一样。

　　“老哥你是不行了吗，”但丁双腿岔开手搭在小腹上，他的小兄弟被维吉尔掏出来在半空精神抖擞地向他老哥问好，牛仔裤的布料从他两腿间的位置颜色明显更深一些，但丁把双腿打开方便维吉尔的手指自己体内进出，随着维吉尔反复刺激他的前列腺，但丁摇晃着腰配合维吉尔操自己。

　　就在但丁呻吟声逐渐升高的时候，维吉尔抽出手，紧缩的穴肉缠绕着离开的手指试图挽留没有成功，维吉尔把手伸到但丁面前，细长的手指上一层水光，全是但丁体内分泌的液体，他含住维吉尔的的手指，舌尖扫过修剪整齐的指尖，围着手指打转，模仿口交的方式让维吉尔的手指在嘴里抽送。

　　维吉尔用沾满但丁唾液的手指划过他腰侧，隔着但丁裤子揉了把他的屁股，但丁晃了下腰然后屁股挨了他哥一巴掌。

　　但丁会意转身趴好侧脸贴在枕头上转头看他哥慢条斯理解开腰带，双手卡住裤腰往下扒露出大半个屁股，等着维吉尔用他的阴茎填满他泛着水光的后穴。维吉尔接替但丁的动作把他的裤子一下拽到膝窝，用虎口卡住但丁凹陷的腰窝，但丁觉得身后一个火热的家伙撑开了他的后穴，然后一点点撑开但丁的肠道，但丁发出一声绵长的叹息，他哥哥粗长的阴茎把他的肠道完全撑开，湿热的内壁包裹住体内的大家伙，维吉尔的重量压在他背上让他有种安全感，温热的气流喷在但丁后背上，一个吻蜻蜓点水一样落在他塌下的腰后，沿脊椎一路向上，维吉尔不急不忙在他背后一边吻着一边把阴茎插进但丁体内。

　　和记忆里截然不同的温柔进展让但丁有些无所适从，在他回忆中维吉尔一向都是把阴茎狠狠捅进他屁股里恨不得把两颗阴囊一起塞进来，听着他又痛又爽的嚎叫再射满他肚子，从来没有这么循序渐进的时候。维吉尔现在一手掐着他的腰，另一只手沿着腹肌摸上了他的胸，衣服都堆叠在肩膀处阻碍了但丁的视线，他只能通过触觉感受维吉尔微凉的手指在他身上移动，柔软的胸肌被握在手里，指尖的薄茧摩擦着但丁的乳头，但丁觉得那两个肉粒的存在感从来没有这么明显过，维吉尔就摸了几下但丁就觉得阴茎有些酸胀。

　　维吉尔的阴茎插进来以后就只是小范围抽送，不温不火的，但丁忍不住喊维吉尔的名字催促他，他正咬着但丁凸起的肩胛骨，手底下也对那个立起来的肉粒兴趣十足。

　　“维吉尔，”但丁侧头看着维吉尔，他终于放开但丁被咬得发红的肩胛骨，湿热的唇在但丁耳后蹭了蹭，用低沉的嗓音念着但丁的名字，声音贴着他耳根传进大脑。

　　接着维吉尔的嘴靠近他后颈，覆盖住先前的齿痕咬了下去，猛地抽出一截阴茎再狠狠插进去。火热的阴茎摩擦着肠壁，前列腺更是被反复碾过去，但丁腿有些发软，越发往两边分开，整个人几乎趴在床上，维吉尔突然迅猛起来的攻势让但丁呻吟声都被顶得断断续续，他撅着屁股任由维吉尔撞在上头发出清脆的撞击声。

　　标记的过程早就结束了，维吉尔还咬着那块皮肉，像交配中的雄狮死死咬住雌狮一样，但丁被肚子里那根家伙操得只能趴在床上，阴茎摩擦着床单，留下一道道水痕。维吉尔左手离开了但丁的腰，摸着他的小腹，因为用力变硬的腹肌手感很好，维吉尔握住但丁的阴茎帮弟弟打起手枪。

　　但丁的呻吟声又高了一个调门，维吉尔指甲划过他的乳头问他是不是要去转行唱歌剧了。但丁甩了甩额头上被汗湿挡视线的头发，还没来得及反驳就被维吉尔一记擦过他前列腺的狠撞打断。但丁觉得维吉尔是打算一次把这么多年的爱都做回来，一开始的温存就是他抛出的烟雾弹，他的屁股已经被撞得发麻了，乳头也硬得像小石子一样，他哥对这两个可有可无的玩意格外感兴趣，如果有兴趣为什么不去摸自己的，偏偏但丁很吃这套，他的阴茎高高翘起，铃口不断涌出体液。维吉尔的手指在冠状沟附近不停打转，随着他操但丁的动作握着柱体上下撸动，就像是但丁主动在他手里抽送一样，但丁觉得头皮一阵发麻，颤抖着射了维吉尔一手，被他随手抹在但丁的胸腹上，乳白的体液透过衣服洇出水印。

　　维吉尔圈住他上半身把他拉起来，让但丁坐在自己怀里，两个人连接的部分紧紧贴合在一起，但丁觉得自己肚子上一定有一个被维吉尔顶出来的凸起，维吉尔帮但丁脱掉那件已经被浸湿成更深颜色的套头衫，但丁背后的痕迹已经消得差不多了，维吉尔用鼻尖蹭着但丁汗湿的发尾，不断轻喊着他的名字，清冷的声音近距离全进了但丁的耳朵里，他从来不知道自己的名字可以被念得这么色情，维吉尔的手托着他结实的大腿，一下下把阴茎顶向但丁体内深处，在体重的帮助下几乎要顶进胸腔，但丁头向后仰着，左手越过肩头扶着维吉尔的脖颈，身体绷成一张弓，中心被维吉尔掌握着。

　　维吉尔拉着但丁的手放在他自己肚子上，结实的腹肌痉挛着，但丁感觉掌心下真的有什么东西在动，体内攻城略地的肉刃和手掌只隔了一层皮肉，过于真实的快感让已经射过一次的但丁在维吉尔不断针对前列腺的攻势中再次硬了起来，维吉尔用平时握阎魔刀的手势把弟弟的阴茎捞在手里，拇指滑过龟头下的冠状沟，但丁发出难耐的喉音，维吉尔看他因为后仰凸出的喉结上下滚动了几下。

　　“我想让你，”但丁的声音有些发抖，维吉尔操得太深让他喘不过气，他搂着维吉尔脖颈的手也在颤抖，要用另一只手环住维吉尔的脖子才能维持自己不倒下去，“把我操射。”

　　“如你所愿。”说着维吉尔把阴茎退出但丁体内，让他平躺在床上面对自己，但丁顺势把腿环上维吉尔的腰，之前脱到膝盖的裤子被随手一扔，维吉尔终于把他弟弟扒得像个剥了壳的煮鸡蛋，还散发着热气。抬起但丁一条腿架在自己肩头，维吉尔扶着阴茎再次进入但丁湿热的体内。已经操开的身体和维吉尔契合度高得吓人，但丁手扒着维吉尔，撑着身体上半身立起来。被维吉尔啃了好几口，他早就想咬回来了，维吉尔那件高领的马甲这时候就有些碍事。

　　拉开拉链把马甲扒下去，但丁满意地看着维吉尔光裸的上半身，结实的流线型肌肉、比自己更白一些的皮肤，双生子仿佛回到了母体里的状态坦诚相见。但丁用鼻子在维吉尔颈侧蹭了蹭，薄荷的味道有些刺激，让人上瘾。他搂着维吉尔出汗的后背，手指按在他背后的凹陷上下滑——那里随着魔人化会长出一条漂亮的尾巴——维吉尔觉得自己头皮一阵发麻，在但丁故意收缩后穴下，兄弟俩同时达到高潮，精液被维吉尔的阴茎堵在但丁体内，但丁则射了两人紧贴的腹部。

　　维吉尔借着射进去的体液在但丁体内抽送，感受不断痉挛收缩的肠壁挤压着不应期的阴茎，但丁身上的味道发生了变化，草莓迅速成熟发酵，果酒的味道让维吉尔有些头昏。

　　维吉尔的头发被汗水打湿垂下几缕，但丁大腿夹紧了维吉尔的腰，维吉尔的阴茎就算半硬不软也能填满整个后穴，前列腺被反复碾压的快感填充了但丁的大脑，他能听到维吉尔在耳边的心跳声，低沉的声音和粗重的喘息，但丁抱紧了维吉尔，嘴唇贴着维吉尔颈侧的动脉，Alpha的腺体不像Omega那样好找，但丁在那块覆了一层汗珠的皮肤找了很久才找到那个藏在皮肤底下的腺体，一口咬上去，突然的刺痛让维吉尔抓紧了但丁的腰，阴茎却迅速勃起，把但丁包裹他的肠壁再次撑开，但丁闷哼一声把牙齿刺进了表皮，把自己的信息素和维吉尔的融合，纯粹的薄荷味混进了草莓果酒，但丁觉得要是自己酒量不好的话都要醉了。

　　维吉尔看着但丁潮红的脸，那双浅色的眼睛里倒映着自己的样子，但丁也看着维吉尔的脸，两人交换了一个湿漉漉还带着血腥气的吻。

　　地位受到挑衅的Alpha通常会给Omega一定的惩罚，让他们认清谁才是支配者。但丁标记维吉尔行为一定程度让传达给后者的就是这个信息。

　　维吉尔托起但丁的屁股，让他不得不抬起上半身把重心移到肩膀，双腿环住维吉尔的腰，下半身尽可能贴紧维吉尔的小腹这样才能减轻一些肩膀上的压力。这个姿势让但丁体内的硬物几乎完全插了进去，他觉得自己的生殖腔入口正受到威胁。

　　维吉尔捏了两把但丁的屁股饶有兴趣看着他轻松的表情，仿佛之前被肏得话都说不算的人并不是他，维吉尔五指陷进但丁圆翘富有肉感的臀肉，弹性良好的手感让他起了玩心，他扒开但丁的臀缝手指沿尾椎滑下停在但丁被他撑成一圈的括约肌，指尖按摩着周围发热的肌肉，这个举动成功让但丁加紧了大腿，臀部肌肉收紧，把维吉尔的手夹在中间，同时内壁收紧尽量包裹住维吉尔的阴茎，仿佛要把形状和上边的青筋纹路都记住一样。

　　维吉尔另一只手拍了下但丁的屁股发出清脆的一声，“放松。”他的声音有些沙哑，但丁瘪瘪嘴刚要说话，维吉尔掐着他的屁股，把那两团肉握在手里，抽出一截又狠狠插了进去。这个姿势下但丁能感觉到维吉尔顶到了自己的生殖腔，疼痛和快感双重作用下但丁控制不住自己的呻吟大喊出声。

　　维吉尔打桩机一样一下下操到但丁体内深处，顶着那个更深处的入口狠狠研磨，丝毫不掩饰自己打算直接操开但丁生殖腔的意图。但丁被撞得腿在维吉尔背后上下滑动根本搭不住，维吉尔索性按住他大腿内侧不断抽搐的肌肉往两边分开，虎口卡着但丁膝盖后的凹陷把那双修长的腿往胸口折叠。这个姿势让但丁觉得维吉尔打算把自己从底下刺穿，维吉尔每次冲撞都能撞上他生殖腔，狭小闭合的入口被撞得发酸，逐渐开始松动。

　　维吉尔的汗水顺着他的头发滴到但丁胸口，冰凉的液体减缓不了两人身上的热量，但丁只能用脚搭在维吉尔后背，双手抓着维吉尔握住自己膝盖的手，手指在他手臂上留下一道道痕迹。

　　维吉尔握住但丁的手，用力挺腰撞开了但丁的生殖腔入口，龟头插进了那个能孕育下一代的空间，阴茎在但丁肚子上顶出一个凸起，但丁瞪大了眼睛，身体内外都完全被维吉尔的掌控之中，生殖腔被进入的快感让他看着维吉尔的眼神都有些涣散，眼眶里有水光在逐渐扩大。

　　更加高热的空间让维吉尔也觉得头皮发麻，生殖腔入口的肌肉被撑开圈在茎身，感受到异物进入的生殖腔不断收缩，就像是一张灵活的小嘴在给他口交。维吉尔只是动了动，但丁的呻吟就有些变调，被插硬的阴茎前端不断吐出液体，把但丁肚子弄得湿哒哒一片。

　　维吉尔把自己的手指挤进但丁的指缝里，五指相扣，隔着掌心的绷带但丁掌心的湿热传来，维吉尔搂着但丁的腰，两人下半身紧紧贴在一起，维吉尔的阴囊顶着但丁的屁股，体内的部分更是紧紧咬在一起。

　　但丁觉得自己已经有些发麻的穴口被再次撑开，维吉尔的阴茎根部膨起一个结，顶在他前列腺的位置粗暴但直接给予他过量的快感，但丁的铃口吐出小股精液，他已经射不出什么东西，魔人的恢复力在这方面并起不到什么作用。维吉尔也到了极限，但丁射精的同时生殖腔内喷射出一股热流兜头浇在他龟头上，被堵在了狭小的空间里。

　　维吉尔低头咬着但丁的脖子把精液尽数射在他生殖腔内，微凉的液体和饱涨感充斥着但丁没被开拓过的器官，把他再次带上了高潮。

　　维吉尔亲吻着但丁脖子上的痕迹和他脸上那些细小的痕迹。他称得上温情的举动让但丁有些无所适从，他舔着自己在维吉尔脖子上留下的齿痕，等着那个结消退。

　　“但丁，”维吉尔手掌按在但丁有些凸起的小腹，自己的阴茎还在里头，但丁看着兄长若有所思的脸回了一个“嗯？”尾音轻得几乎听不清。

　　“给尼禄生一个妹妹吧。”

　　但丁感受到了危机。


	2. 魔人与爬行类动物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂躁症后续，  
> 私设受精卵胎生，未受精卵成熟后会排出体外，  
> 也就是说真·怀孕生崽，没怀生蛋。  
> 不会养活孩子所以二胎计划延后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁怀孕了，维吉尔的  
> 然而生出来三岁半兄弟才发现没怀上  
> 一笔带过的车和生产描写  
> 注意避雷  
> 以上

　　但丁怀孕了，或者说应该加个又更加合适。

　　起初两个人都没什么感觉，直到肚子里有了一定的重量但丁才发觉，腹部的坠感和小腹时不时的酸胀让这个强悍的传奇恶魔猎人只能蜷缩在沙发里，狭小的生殖腔几乎被硬物充满，日益成长的体积不断挤压那个空间，在但丁平坦的小腹顶起一个凸起。

　　起初知道但丁怀孕了的维吉尔也有些慌神，他没能参与当年尼禄的出生甚至一度不知道自己有了后代，这次但丁肚子里的孩子毫无疑问是他和但丁的结晶，也就是尼禄的弟弟或者妹妹。

　　但丁还没来得及为他连垃圾食品都没能摧毁的漂亮腹肌叹息，体内的卵已经吸收他的魔力长成了相当大的尺寸。对，但丁也不知道为什么这次怀孕会是卵，还不止一个，几个已经有鸡蛋大小的卵在他的生殖腔里相互挤压，随着他的动作相互推挤运动，甚至有时会直接刺激到前列腺。第一次被自己怀的卵操到高潮时，但丁还惊讶地发现自己已经丢到不知道哪个角落的羞耻心竟然健在。

　　卵的外壳完全变硬以后但丁的日子开始难熬起来，维吉尔顾忌他高高隆起的肚子不敢碰他，肚子里的卵们又时不时从体内刺激他的腺体，在但丁软磨硬泡之下维吉尔终于采用不会造成额外负担的侧卧位操了但丁，温柔的动作让他差点哭出来。

　　随着身体负担一天天加重，但丁更多时候都在睡觉，委托大多交由维吉尔去处理。蕾蒂嘲讽但丁说他这次怀孕整个人都娇气了，当初那个揣着孩子还能举着大剑和恶魔硬碰硬也不怕一尸两命的小子甚至看起了养生杂志。尽管但丁辩解是维吉尔硬塞给他的，偶然来串门的妮可看到偶像摸着隆起的肚子脸上露出微笑时觉得绝对不止他嘴上说的拿来看着解闷那么简单。

　　当事人和女性们迅速接受了但丁肚子里揣了维吉尔的种子一事，反倒是和俩人关系更密切的尼禄有些接受困难。他得知情况以后第一时间回到事务所，看到的是在沙发上枕着维吉尔大腿睡得正香的但丁，他的头发又长了一些，在脑后扎成一个毛茸茸的发辫。维吉尔没戴手套，细长的手指没入但丁银白的头发，梳理他过于细软发圈也固定不住的碎发，但丁不知道梦到了什么时不时蹭蹭维吉尔。阳光照在两人身上场面宛若一幅油画，尼禄放轻了呼吸，开始说服自己接受这对兄弟和自己之间复杂的关系。

　　孕期分泌的雌性激素让但丁看上去更具有母性，维吉尔守在他身边就像提防别人觊觎自己宝物的恶龙。但丁打趣上次他们关系这么好应该还是在伊娃肚子里。“说不定我们从那时候就开始暴打对方。”但丁笑着拉起维吉尔按在床边的手揉搓他指根的茧子。

　　维吉尔握住但丁有些发凉的指尖，他弟弟把大部分的体能和魔力都分给了他肚子里那些压得他喘不过气的卵，因为压迫到了内脏但丁一连几个月都没怎么好好吃过东西瘦了不少。如果是曾经的自己或许会嘲笑他，但看着但丁拉着自己的手放在他肚子上时，那疲惫眉眼都挡不住的晶亮眼神，维吉尔只是俯身在他被顶出好几个凸起的肚皮上轻吻了一下。

　　没人能解释半魔的妊娠时间，尽管但丁记得生尼禄的时候是十月怀胎，然而又过了不到半个月但丁的肚子就有了异样，维吉尔寸步不离守在他床边。虽然几个小女孩提议医院是更好的选择，可惜这个世界上没有给恶魔接生的地方，更不用说仅有的两个半魔人。

　　但丁靠在维吉尔怀里上衣掀起来露出肚子，下半身什么都没穿叉着腿，腰后垫着一个枕头抬高他的屁股，等待那些卵把生殖腔顶开然后降临到这个世上，但丁也不知道具体有几个蛋，它们到底有多大。维吉尔搂着但丁双手小心翼翼覆在他肚子上，他也有些紧张这是他第一次看着自己弟弟生产，两个人这方面经验都是一片空白。

　　外壳坚硬的卵一点点挤开了但丁闭合的生殖腔，那感觉和情动时候逐渐自动打开完全不同，就像是一个疯子试图徒手扒开运转中紧闭的电梯门。但丁额头逐渐渗出冷汗顺着脸颊流下滴落在他的衣服上，维吉尔觉得但丁肚子里的卵隔着一层撑得半透明的皮肤顶在他手心，卵的形状是不规则的偏小的那头没什么阻碍通过了开启的腔口，往后逐渐变宽的部分则卡在了腔口，只能靠但丁自己用力把卵往外推，但丁咬着下唇不让自己的声音听起来太狼狈，他这才用身体感觉到卵的表面并不是鸡蛋那样光滑的外壳而是一层和他变身真魔人时相似的鳞片，在维吉尔和他自己魔力的浇灌下茁壮成长的卵连鳞片上的凸起都颗粒分明。

　　但丁倒吸口气体内放松的一瞬间卵又倒退回起点，凸起反复摩擦腔口的快感让他不得不承认真的很爽，让一枚不知道什么样的蛋操的感觉有些微妙。但丁手攥住维吉尔的衣服，倒霉催的布料发出被撕裂的声音。维吉尔掰开但丁握拳的手把四指放在他手心里，拇指轻抚但丁发抖的指尖，他不稳定的信息素通过两个人的连接传导给维吉尔。他不知道当年但丁是怎么独自一人剩下尼禄的，但这次他会死死守在但丁身边。

　　完全顶开腔口的卵进入但丁因为怀孕变短的产道，Omega自带的润滑让他省了不少力，但丁握紧维吉尔的手好像这样能从他那借来一份力量帮助自己，凹凸不平的卵挤压着内壁更碾过他敏感的腺体，但丁用力深呼吸放松肌肉卵有一半已经出来在重力作用下倾斜摇摇欲坠和床单的距离很近，但卵最粗的地方卡在穴口随着但丁腹部用力顶着他前列腺摇晃，但丁被折腾得脱力终于把它生了下来。

　　维吉尔把卵握在手里，硬壳里包裹着纯粹的魔力却没有生命的气息，但丁仰头看着哥哥手里深色的卵也察觉出这个把他折腾得要死不活的卵有些不对劲，“维吉尔？”“你没有受精，这些只是普通的蛋。”维吉尔把蛋放在但丁手里，知道但丁没有真正意义上怀孕让他心里说不上高兴还是失望，眼下更重要的是让但丁把肚子里其余的蛋生下来。

　　接下来的生产遇到了另外的麻烦，但丁刚被开拓过的产道在恶魔力量的帮助下修复了撕裂伤，同时回到了没被开启过的状态，这意味着但丁每生一个蛋都要再经历一次最初困难的那步。第二个的时候但丁还有意识忍住不发出太丢人的声音，维吉尔用袖子擦掉但丁脸上流个不停的汗水，渐渐地他觉得但丁握住他的手也吃不住力了，颤抖的指尖冰凉，但丁的声音也变了调，他小声骂着维吉尔就像小时候不服输吵架一样。

　　“混蛋维吉尔，”但丁肚子还有些鼓相较之前已经排出了大部分。

　　“我要把它塞进你屁股里体验一下。”但丁闭着眼，发红的眼角分不清是汗水还是眼泪。

　　“我不生了！”但丁几天前被维吉尔亲手修剪整齐的指甲刺破了他的掌心，维吉尔低头轻吻弟弟的鼻尖，用嘴唇蹭蹭他鼻梁。

　　每骂一句都伴随着一声痛苦的呻吟，但丁生下一个鸭蛋大小的恶魔蛋，“混账哥哥。”渐渐地他骂人的声音也小得和气音差不多。但丁抬手环住维吉尔的后颈把脸埋进他肩窝，维吉尔觉得自己肩头的衣服被热流浸透，Omega的本能支配了但丁让他在无助的时候向身边的Alpha寻求支援。

　　“还有一个，”但丁抬起头眼角还挂着泪珠，维吉尔觉得自己心里某个地方被狠狠撞了一下，“我没力气了。”一口气产下这么多蛋，但丁的体力再充沛也被消磨得差不多，更何况前列腺反复被碾过实在是有些刺激过了头。

　　维吉尔想出一个方法，“但丁，你还有魔力吗？”但丁点了点头，生产消耗的是他的体力，魔力虽然被蛋吸走一部分还是有不少的。“变魔人。”维吉尔的想法很简单，既然魔力能帮助但丁恢复产道的伤，不想让它恢复只要把魔力消耗掉就可以了，最直接的方法就是变身真魔人。

　　但丁虽然不理解他哥哥的具体计划还是变身了，红色的光在他周围环绕一道耀眼的光闪过，一具高大的恶魔坐在了维吉尔怀里翅膀规规矩矩缩在背后，比人形大了一圈的体型让维吉尔只能抱着但丁的腰，他按着但丁腹部的鳞甲，那个但丁排不出来的卵在生殖腔的最深处，应该是被其他的蛋推挤到这里的。

　　维吉尔抚摸着但丁下身的泄殖腔，红色的嫩肉在硬实的鳞甲包裹下，从裂开的缝往外不断流出润滑的体液。但丁不安的晃了晃，头顶那对长角几乎要戳到维吉尔的头。维吉尔把手按在但丁肚子上把卵往下按，作为最先诞生的卵吸收了最多的魔力，体型远超之前的几个，光稍细一些的头部就很难从生殖腔通过，但丁魔化后的声带发出低吼像受伤的野兽，维吉尔按在但丁肚子上的手被他锋利的爪子握住，尖刺扎破维吉尔的皮肤，但丁一边喘着粗气一边松开了五指，维吉尔拥抱着自己怪物一样美丽的弟弟握住刚刚误伤自己的锋利尖爪。

　　维吉尔把手指伸进恶魔更加高热的甬道，轻车熟路找到但丁敏感的腺体用手指反复按压，同时释放自己的信息素舒缓但丁有些紊乱的呼吸，但丁觉得自己的生殖腔条件反射一样张开了，维吉尔放在他肚子上的手顺势一按，那个最大的蛋挤开生殖腔滑出了产道。

　　维吉尔的手指在蛋离开生殖腔后就离开了，恶魔颤抖着伸展翅膀生下了最后一个蛋。点点光斑出现在恶魔体表，但丁逐渐变回来，由于体力不足这次解除变身的时间格外长，维吉尔眼看着恶魔金红色的眼睛变回灰蓝色，他捧起但丁颧骨还覆盖着鳞片的脸吻住那张长有锋利牙齿的嘴，维吉尔的舌头伸进但丁嘴里，他感觉随着自己舌尖在他口腔里游走所到的地方逐渐变回人类，柔软脆弱的人类。

　　但丁靠在维吉尔怀里，那几个折腾掉他半条命的蛋被他抬腿踢下了床，无论之后会发生了什么，他要先抱着维吉尔好好睡上一觉。

　　


End file.
